


He Doesn't Suck Lemons

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: A young New York lady accidentally runs into Dean Ambrose, which changes her life forever.





	

"Oops, sorry!" I said, cause I accidentally bumped into some guy with sandy blonde hair, blue jeans, and a faux leather jacket. "My mistake." I continued. "Oh, no, it was actually my fault..." He said, adding, "I'm a little bit wasted. But hey, we're in a bar after all." With a wisper. I slightly laugh, nodding. "Hm, is this your first time here? 'Cause ive never seen you around before..." He said, running his hand through his unmanned locks. "Y-yeah, I'm actually just in here 'cause it's thundering outside right now." I said, in a low pitched tone. "Well, do you want a ride? I'm about to leave..." He said, putting his hands into his pockets. "Ooh, okay, thanks! But can I ask for your name first?" I said, slightly laughing. "Ambrose... I'm Dean Ambrose." He said, bitting his bottom lip. "Aw, well, nice to meet you, Dean." I said, shaking his hand. "I'm Lucy." I said, blushing. After we chatted for a few more minutes, we headed outside to get into his truck. "So... tell me about yourself." Dean said, as he drove the vehicle. "Um... I love wrestling?" I said, hoping that was enough information. "You?" I added. "I'm an independent wrestler." Dean said, winking. "No way!" I said, in shock. "Yeah... ya wanna see me wrestle sometime?" Dean said, scratching his head. "Yes! I'd absolutely love that!" I said, putting my hand over my heart. "It could even be a date..." Dean said, licking his lips. "Man, you totally just put the icing on the cake for me!" I said, bursting into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> heres just another story of my daydreams people... xD please give kudos, bookmarks, and comments on this fanfiction! ♡♥


End file.
